


Headcannons

by Fish_Mommy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_Mommy/pseuds/Fish_Mommy
Summary: All my little head cannons for Overwatch. Enjoy my rabbit hole.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 2





	Headcannons

Genji and Hanzo are half brothers. They share the same father, but Hanzo's mother died shortly after giving birth and Genji's was executed after attempting to run away with him to America when he was a baby. 

I headcanon this because I have never seen a resemblance between the two, physically or even how they act. My major reasoning though is their appearance. Genji looks more American than Hanzo, who appears "authentic" to their home country. Coming off that informarion, I imagine Genji's mother to be American or European, and Hanzo's mother to be Japanese. Though I also find it weird Genji speaks majority Japanese and only English when conversing with other's, but Hanzo speaks English mainly all the time, even when talking to himself. He only has a few Japanese lines. 

Them being half brothers also helps me explain how Hanzo could take down his own brother with little remorse. I know he does feel divided, which is displayed in Dragon's, though in game character interactions and even him discovering Genji's existence in the short shows Hanzo would do it again if he had to. Being half brother's I can assume Hanzo never had a true connection with Genji and while Genji may have tried to be connected to Hanzo out of familial longing, Hanzo was never able to truly relate, perhaps out of anger for Genji's mother's infidelity towards their father. 

Any other ideas?


End file.
